


You Win Or You Die (When You Play The Game Of Thrones)

by notchason



Series: One-shots [Hamilton] [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, John Adams (TV)
Genre: Alex has a cruuuuuuuuush, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Game of Thrones References, Laser Tag, M/M, Thomas is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notchason/pseuds/notchason
Summary: It wasn't a secret that Alexander has it bad for Thomas. It was common knowledge among his friends, if he was being honest. He was often subjected to John's playful teasing and Lafayette's silent snickering.





	You Win Or You Die (When You Play The Game Of Thrones)

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my head for a while now, but I never really wrote it down. I am writing this on my phone too, so I have no idea how many words it is until I publish it. It's sort of a crack fic, like "The Three Times John Laurens Got Traumatised" (shameless self promo). Regardless, it's been fun to write. I hope you enjoy it at least a little bit.

It wasn't a secret that Alexander has it bad for Thomas. It was common knowledge among his friends, if he was being honest. He was often subjected to John's playful teasing and Lafayette's silent snickering.  
  
Therefore, of course it was to be expected that they'd invite Thomas to their traditional laser tag tournament, held conveniently two days after Alex's birthday, in likelihood just to torment him. He didn't really hold it against them, to be perfectly honest, since their strategy wasn't that obvious -- they have also invited Madison, who only grudgingly agreed to come. Madison was Alexander ex-friend, and Alex doesn't really know what happened between them, but their separation seemed inevitable. 

The tournament was held in their dorm building, at about ten p.m. They didn't have anybody's permission, but given the fact that they also had to be really quiet not to give away their hiding spots, Alex doesn't think people will particularly mind.

He was solo at the moment, hiding behind a corner. He was on the green team with Laurens and Madison, but they were nowhere in sight. Not just them, but nobody from the red team was here either. Some might consider him pretty lucky, but as somebody that liked action and loved winning, this wasn't a particularly good position to be in. He peered around the corner, when he saw a puff of dark curls peeking above a table that was knocked over for the purposes of the match, to serve as a hiding spot. He knew it was Thomas, it had to be. If hair didn't give him away, then the red lights on his suit did. 

Alexander grinned wolfishly and stepped out into the open. The hallway was only dimly lit by the reds and greens, as he approached his target. Thomas seemed to notice it, and stood up. He smirked, his laser gun though pointing downwards. Alex found this odd.

Thomas stepped out of his hideout and approached him casually, as if they weren't in the middle of a battle. 

"Hey, darlin'," he said, voice low so that nobody hears him. 

Alex swallowed, "Hi," he said.

"How's it going?"

"Fine, I suppose." By now, Thomas was leaned against the wall, and Alex was only few inches away from him, breathing shallowly partially because of the heat, partially because of their proximity. 

Thomas licked his lips, "Having fun?"

"Sure," the little immigrant confirmed. Thomas was all but towering above him, their height difference never having been more apparent.

"So you're turning 21 now, I understand?" He said, Alexander slightly questioning why was he beginning a small talk now, of all times, but the way Thomas looked at him made him soon dismiss the thought, and have him fully focus on Thomas’ face -- his hooded, dark eyes, slightly rosy cheeks, perfect cheekbones, full, plump lips, a single droplet of sweat dripping down the side of his face only confirming how hard it was to breathe with the heat.

"Yes, I am," Alex slightly puffed out his chest, trying to appear taller... with little success. 

"Opened your presents already?" What an odd question. 

"I... some of them, yes," he confirmed. 

"How about I give you mine right now?" Thomas' voice dropped lower for a decible, making Alex kind of squeamish but also excited. Thomas lowered his head, brushing his lips against his cheek, and presumably travelling downwards.

But no. He didn't feel the slight pressure of Thomas' lips on his skin again, and he opened his eyes, not having even realized before that he'd closed them. He let out a small whine at the loss, but then heard Thomas chuckle softly near his ear. And just like that, his lips were on Alex's ear lobe, and the immigrant let out a low moan. 

Thomas whispered, "The Lannisters send their regards," and Alex felt the press of Thomas' gun against the sensor on his chest, felt him pull the trigger and his gear started going off, making little _beep beep_ noises. Alex gaped at Thomas, who was now a fair distance away, winked at him once and strolled away down the hall, around the corner, whit his gun across his shoulder. 


End file.
